


Venturing

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sheridan wants to venture. Ivanova does not.





	Venturing

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-08-24 06:30pm to 06:39pm

"It's big."

"Too big."

"I like our smaller version better."

"The one we normally live in or the one in my office?"

"Both, but mainly the one where my bed awaits me for a few hours of - in my opinion - well deserved sleep."

"And here I thought you liked to venture through unknown territory with your commanding officer."

"It's not like it's really unknown territory. And for your information, sir, I do like to venture around with my commanding officer."

Sheridan grinned, her tone had gone from bored and sleepy to authoritarian and sarcastic. 

"I suppose a good night's sleep is something we can afford," he reasoned. Not trying to placate her but being tired as hell himself.

"Exactly. So, if we so obviously can afford it, why are we still here?"

"Maybe because no one else is?"

His second in command groaned, then smiled. 

"You are the most aggravating man I ever encountered. You do know that, don't you?"

"Why, thank you, Commander. I do try my best."

She smirked.

"If you do try your best, how about invading the former Captain's quarters and bed? It's not like he'll ever use them again."

Sheridan smiled.

"And it's not like I cared if he would."


End file.
